


Gonna Love You, Like A Black Widow, Baby

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry, Title from 'Black Widow' Iggy Azalea, harry is the master of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran as fast as he could, trees flashing past in a blur of colour, feet hitting the damp ground with dull thuds. His heart beat ringing in his ears. He cant apparate, he's tried already, a few times actually, he got a knife to the shoulder for his trouble. It doesn't hurt, but he knows that its just the adrenalin dulling the pain.</p><p>He ran as fast as he could, memories of the last time he walked in to a forest, a flash of light and dying, still fresh in his mind despite his efforts to move past the war.</p><p>He thought that America would be the perfect place for him to go, no one would know who he was, it was perfect really. The only problem was the new and strange magical creatures he had come across. It seemed that Europe was one of the more relaxed places when it came to magical creatures, even with several Ministry's shocking laws and restrictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Love You, Like A Black Widow, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to millieandthemuggles on tumblr for reading through whatI had written and then helping with the plot.

\---

Run, run, run, run. The words floated through Harrys head almost lost in the crashing wave of thoughts screaming no, no, no, no and this cant be happening, please don't let this be happening.

He ran as fast as he could, trees flashing past in a blur of colour, feet hitting the damp ground with dull thuds. His heart beat ringing in his ears. He cant apparate, he's tried already, a few times actually, he got a knife to the shoulder for his trouble. It doesn't hurt, but he knows that its just the adrenalin dulling the pain.

He ran as fast as he could, memories of the last time he walked in to a forest, a flash of light and dying, still fresh in his mind despite his efforts to move past the war.

He thought that America would be the perfect place for him to go, no one would know who he was, it was perfect really. The only problem was the new and strange magical creatures he had come across. It seemed that Europe was one of the more relaxed places when it came to magical creatures, even with several of the Ministry's shocking laws and unreasonable restrictions.

And then there were the hunters. It seemed like they were worse than even the harshest of the Ministry's laws, they killed everything magical they came across. It didn't matter that you were still a person with a life and a family, it didn't matter if you had killed anyone intentionally or by accident or even if you just wanted to be left alone or not, you were a thing to them.

He knew he shouldn't have mentioned the hell hounds to Dean, but he couldn't help himself. They were just watching tv when the news reported about a man that had been ripped apart by what people were claiming to be dogs, when he says claims to have been, he means no one saw anything but they all heard the dogs and the mans screams. It was the second death of its kind in the area, and Harry knew that it wasn't really a hell hound, he just didn't know what it was.

He was going to leave it to whatever hunters were around, he should have _known_ something was wrong with the way Dean tensed and looked at him with a frown Harry couldn't really describe. But he ignored the instincts that had set themselves firmly in the back of his mind during the war and Harry had shrugged it off at the time but it seemed that Dean hadn't let it go and after figuring out it wasn't a hell hound he had turned to the person who had not only suggested it was but also turned out to be a magic user.

Thats how he found himself running for his life now, it really didn't matter to the hunter who you were, because boyfriend or not they were still going to kill you.

He was running from Dean now, he had been the one that had caught him with the knife, Harry doesn't think he could ever forget the look of disgust on Dean's face as he caught sight of him, that is if he ever lives long enough for him to be able to move past this moment and try to forget what was happening. He didn't thing he would.

Just as he thought about how he would never be able to forget that look he forgot something else, he forgot about how close Dean was getting. And because of this he let out a startled gasp that soon became a scream, quickly cut off by the hunter with a hand across his mouth as he continued to struggle in Deans strong grip.

Harry _knew_ even as he fought that in his weak state, his phoenix feather wand broken and weakness seeping in to his bones that Dean would win, but he couldn't bring himself to accept it. The hunter had done everything to make sure he couldn't get away, it was probably Sam that had done the research on the runes and wards they were using to keep him from getting away, Harry thought fleetingly.

He did eventually stopped struggling, but only when Dean placed an arm around his throat durning their struggle, he was slowly losing his air supply as the hunters grip tightened.

"Well, well, well look what I caught." as he spoke hot breath tickled the back of Harrys neck and the now defenceless wizard couldn't help but think about the times he had woken up to the same feeling before.

Harry let out a chocked sob as he felt a blade cutting in to his side, biting back a scream as Dean presses the weapon deep in to his side. Harry could feel himself start to lose consciousness as he bled, he knew Dean wouldn't let him go until he knew that Harry didn't have a chance to either defend or heal himself.

It was a strange thing to die, it wasn't something he wasn't used to, having died many times before. And he also knew that this wouldn't be the last time he died, he would be back. Being the master of death had some perks after all.

But he knew that this was the last time he would trust someone who had said they wouldn't hurt him like the others had, it was a lie and not something they could guarantee.

This would be the last time he looked at Dean as anything other than a _mistake_ or a _hunter_ that he needed to either protect himself from or remove from the situation entirely, be it a permanent removal or not.

It was with these lonely thoughts full of blame and betrayal that he felt his powers pull for him, he closed his eyes with a soft sigh and let his head roll to rest on Deans shoulder as he tried to block out the pain and pull his powers back from taking Dean with him as well. And with a final pull as he tried to protect the one that had killed him that Harry died, passing on to a place no one else would ever be able to reach, burdened by the knowledge of his most recent death.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Black Widow', Iggy Azalea


End file.
